starwarsfandomcom_ja-20200215-history
バトルフロント：トワイライト中隊
『'バトルフロント：トワイライト中隊'』（原題：Battlefront: Twilight Company）は2015年11月3日に発売されたアレクサンダー・フリードによる正史の小説作品である。同年のTVゲーム、『Star Wars バトルフロント』をベースにしている。 2016年現在、未邦訳。 登場人物・用語 *Mas Amedda *Amrashad *Pol Andrissus *Barcel *Beak *Brand *Philap Bygar *Cantompa *Cappandar *Carver *Everi Chalis *Everi Chalis's mother *Chiffonage *Coovern *Corbo *Micha Evon *Fektrin *Gadren *Von Geiz *Grandfather of Vice *Hober *Iania *Tiaan Jerjerrod *Jinsol *Keffan *Khemt *Kourterel *Kourterel's child *Krovis *Kryndal *Lady of Coins *Kenth Leesha *M2-M5 *Maediyu *Maediyu's mother *Corjentain Malaqua *Malkhan *Mishru *Myan *Mzun *Hazram Namir *Hazram Namir's father *Nemenov *Norokai *Nien Nunb *Thara Nyende *Luko Oorn *Leia Organa *Sheev Palpatine *Paonu *Pira Ten *Carlist Rieekan *Roach *Roja *Sairgon *Tabor Seitaron *Sharn *Luke Skywalker *So-Hem *Han Solo *SP-113 *SP-156 *Tar *Sian Tevv *Tohna *Tseebo *Tulia *Twitch *Umu *Darth Vader *Maximillian Veers *Verge *Denetrius Vidian *Vifra *Zab *Zhios }} |クリーチャー= *Bantha *Felinx *Fish *Rat *Tauntaun *Vixus }} |ドロイドの機種=*Astromech droid *Cam droid *Holo-droid *Maintenance droid **MSE-6 series repair droid *Medical droid *Probe droid **Viper probe droid *Protocol droid |出来事=*Age of the Empire *Battle of Foerost *Belnar Insurrections *Clone Wars **Battle of Christophsis **Duel in Palpatine's office **Order 66 *Dhen-Moh genocides *Early rebellion against the Galactic Empire **Battle of Ferrok Pax **Battle of Mygeeto *Galactic Civil War **Battle of Blacktar Cyst **Battle of Hoth **Battle of Phorsa Gedd **Battle of the Tower **Battle of Yavin **Chargona campaign **Decimation on Magnus Horn **The Disaster **Massacre at Asyrphus **Mid Rim Retreat ***Attack on Haidoral Prime ***Battle in the Chonsetta system ***Battle in the Enrivi system ***Coyerti campaign ****Attack on an Imperial fort ****Attack on an Imperial garrison ****Attack on an Imperial scout post ****Attack on the Distillery ***[[Infiltration of the Thunderstrike|Infiltration of the Thunderstrike]] ***Raid on an Imperial heavy freighter **Operation Mad Rush **Operation Ringbreaker ***Attack on Mardona III ***Attack on Nakadia ***Attack on Obumubo ***Attack on the dockyards of Najan-Rovi ***Attack on the Kuliquo belt asteroid mines ***Battle of Naator ***Battle of Xagobah **Siege of Inyusu Tor *Malkhani Insurrections *Proclamation of the New Order *Tripartite Culture Effrontery |地名=*Ankhural **Ankhural cantina **Ankhural podracing track **Unidentified city (Ankhural) ***Unidentified curio shop *Asyrphus *Bestine *Blacktar Cyst *Cartao *Colonies **Carida system ***Carida ****Carida Academy *Core Worlds **Alderaan **Corellia **Coruscant ***Imperial Palace **Kuat system ***Kuat ****Kuat shipyards **Tangenine *Corellian Trade Spine *Deep Core *Demiloch *Dreivus *Ferrok Pax *Foerost *Heap Nine *Hope Station *Kathol Rift *Kontahr sector *Kor-Lahvan *Kuliquo belt *Mardona III **Unidentified housing block **Unidentified mega-spaceport *Magnus Horn *Mid Rim **Bamayar ***Chenodra ***Ducal Palace **Coyerti ***Distillery **Elochar sector **Haidoral Prime ***Haidoral Administrative Center One ****Governor's mansion **Kashyyyk **Malastare **Metatessu sector ***Chonsetta system ***Enrivi system **Naator **Naboo **Nakadia ***Unidentified warehouse (Nakadia) **Phorsa Gedd **Redhurne system ***Redhurne star *Mount Arakeirkos *Najan-Rovi **Dockyards of Najan-Rovi *Numesira sector *Obumubo **Obumubo Imperial garrison *Outer Rim Territories **Anoat sector ***Hoth system ****Hoth *****Clabburn Range ******Echo Base *****Moorsh Moraine *****Outpost Beta *****Perimeter Outpost Delta **Christophsis **Dantooine ***Dantooine base **Mandalore **Mygeeto **Serenno **Sullust sector ***Sullust system ****Sullust *****Inyusu Tor ******Inyusu Tor mineral processing facility *****Pinyumb ******Pinyumb spaceport ******Punyumb Transport Station Four ******Sullustan resistance safe house ******Swift Market ******Unidentified housing block ******Unidentified mining hanger ******Unidentified public bathhouse **Tion Hegemony ***Crucival ****Crucival transmitter tower ****Gulches ****Templemarch *****Opaline Creed cloister ****Unidentified bazaar ***Khuteb ***Promencius Four **Xagobah **Yavin **Yavin 4 ***Great Temple *Pantrosian Eye *Praktin *Rimma Trade Route *Sigma Station *Talrezan Four *Thession *Tshindral *Tokuut *Unidentified planet (Everi Challis) **Colonial Academy **Unidentified paper mill *Unroola Dawn *Vanzeist *Veron *Vir Aphshire *Wild Space |組織=*Actor *Administrator *Alliance to Restore the Republic **Alliance High Command **Alliance Military ***Alliance Fleet ***Bitter Pill Company ***Rebel army ****Alliance Special Forces ****Rebel trooper ***Rebel officer ***Sixty-Eighth Infantry ***Sixty-First Mobile Infantry ***Thirty-Second Infantry ***Twenty-First *Arakein Monks *Architect *Arms dealer *Artist *Baskron Pirates *Black Sun *Bounty hunter *Chief Medic *Cobalt Laborers' Reformation Front *Confederacy of Independent Systems *Corellian Engineering Corporation *Coruscant underworld police *Count *Crymorah syndicate *Death Watch *Deserter *Emissary *First Sergeant *Galactic Empire **Coruscant Security Force **Emperor's adviser **Galactic Emperor **Imperial Academy ***Imperial cadet **Imperial Military ***Imperial Army ****501st Legion ****Stormtrooper Corps *****Blizzard Force ******Blizzard Force unit two-two-eight-seven *****Cold weather assault stormtrooper *****Imperial Ninety-Seventh Stormtrooper Legion *****One-Oh-Seventh Stormtrooper Legion *****Stormtrooper ***Imperial Intelligence ***Imperial Navy ****Imperial Navy Trooper ****Vixus Squadron ***Overseer **Imperial Ruling Council **Imperial Security Bureau **Minister **Moff **New Order ***Grand Architect of the New Order **Prelate **Vizier ***Grand Vizier *Galactic Republic **Clone commando **Clone trooper **Galactic Senate *Governor *Historian *House of Organa *InterGalactic Banking Clan *Jedi *Kuat Drive Yards *Malkhanis *Mercenary *Merchant *Merr-Sonn *Noble *Officer **Captain **Colonel **Commander **Commodore **Ensign **Fleet Admiral **General **Lieutenant **Sergeant *Opaline Creed **Hieroprince *Pirate *Princess *Scavenger *Sith **Dark Lord of the Sith **Darth **Sith apprentice **Sith Lord *Skywalker *Smuggler *Spy *Sullustan resistance *Trade Federation *Vivisector gang *Warlord |種族= *Besalisk *Bothan *Chadra-Fan *Chagrian *Coyerti *Human **Corellian **Coruscanti **Cyborg **Mandalorian *Hutt *Mirialan *Rodian *Sullustan *Twi'lek *Umbaran *Weequay }} |乗物=*Escape pod *Repulsorcraft **Speeder ***Airspeeder ****T-47 airspeeder ***Landspeeder ***Speeder bike *Space station **Battle station ***Death Star *Starship **Capital ship ***Star Destroyer ****Super Star Destroyer *****''Executor''-class Star Dreadnought ******''Executor'' ****''Imperial''-class Star Destroyer *****''Herald'' **Corvette ***CR90 corvette ****''Thunderstrike'' **Cruiser ***''Gozanti''-class cruiser ***Light cruiser **Freighter ***Imperial heavy freighter ***Light freighter ****''Trumpet's Call'' ****YT series *****YT-1300 light freighter ******''Millennium Falcon'' ***VCX-150 freighter ****''Keepsake'' **Frigate ***''Promise'' **Gunship ***Braha'tok-class gunship ****''Apailana's Promise'' **''Mandible'' **''Rueful Confession'' **Shuttle **''Sixmoon'' **Starcutter **Starfighter ***TIE line ****Interceptor *****TIE/IN interceptor ****TIE/ln space superiority starfighter ****TIE/sa bomber ***X-wing starfighter ****T-65B X-wing starfighter **Transport ***''Quantum Storm'' *Tank **HAVw A6 Juggernaut *Unidentified armored worm vehicle *Unidentified floating gunnery platform *Walker **All Terrain Armored Transport **All Terrain Scout Transport |技術と武器=*Ablative plating *Acceleration compensator *Airlock *Armor **Stormtrooper armor **Vader's armor *Bacta tank *Bayonet *Biometrics *Bioweapon *Blaster **Blaster cannon **Blaster pistol ***B22 ***DH-17 blaster pistol **Blaster rifle ***A280 blaster rifle ***DLT-20A laser rifle ***E-11 blaster rifle *Comlink *Computer *Cybernetics **Mechno-arm *Datachip *Datapad *DX-2 disruptor pistol *Environment suit *Force field *Flu tablet *Grav-loader *Grenade **Fragmentation grenade **Flash-bang grenade *Hologram *Holoprojector *Holotable *Holovid *Ion cannon **v-150 Planet Defender *Jetpack *Knife *Laser **Laserdrill **Laser cannon ***KX9 laser cannon ***L-s1 laser cannon *Lightsaber **Darth Vader's lightsaber *Macrobinoculars *Microdetonator *Mine **Ion mine *Missile launcher **PLX-1 *Mortar *Neurotoxin *Null quantum field generator *Nutrient bar *Orbital mining station *Pistol *Power converter *Proton torpedo *Proximity mine *Ray shield *Rebreather *Slugthrower *Spear *Sterilization pill *Stun baton *Turbolift *Vibroblade *Welding torch |その他=*Alcohol **Brandy **Whiskey ***Corellian whiskey **Wine *Atmosphere *Bacta *Biological warfare *Blood *Book **''White Book'' *Bounty *Bread pudding *Burn salve *Cantina *Chair *Convoy *Coruscant underworld police test *Credit **Credit chip *Death stick *Detonite *Dream *Duraplast *Durasteel *Fire *Flotilla *Foodstuff **Bread **Fruit ***Thorn pear **Ration bar *The Force **Dark side of the Force **Force power ***Force choke ***Telekinesis **Force-sensitive *Funeral *The galaxy *Gambling **Sabacc *Gas **Oxygen **Ozone **Tibanna *Gas giant *Glass *Glitterstim *Gold *Grain *Gravity *Gravity well *Hand-to-hand combat *Hieroprince's Ascension *Holochess *Honey *Hurricane *Hypermatter *Hyperspace *Ion storm *Jedi temple *Labor camp *Laboratory *Language **Galactic Basic **Huttese **Sullustese *Leather *Meter *Military rank *Milk *Mineral **Crystal ***Nectrose crystal **Gemstone *Monk *Mourning *Neutralizer gas *Noodle *Obsidian *Paper *Peggat *Plan Kay One Zero *Plant **Tree *Plastoid *Podracing *Prisoner *Protein cube *Purse-world *Rebel Alliance starbird *Rebel command insignia *Retinal spider *Rehydrated powdered egg *Sexes *Silicon *Song of Lojuun *Space combat *Special forces *Spice *Squad *Squadron *Statue *Steel *Stun *Suicide *Supernova *Table *Tea *Temperature *Terrorist *Thorilide *Time **Standard hour **Standard year *Tome of the Hieroprince *Translation program *Volcano **Magma *Water }} カテゴリ:正史の小説 カテゴリ:登場用語欄が未完成のページ